lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vorlage:Neuigkeiten
findest du jetzt die ersten Promobilder aus der kommenden Episode , sowie einige zusätzliche Bilder aus . Außerdem erwarten dich neben der Rubrik "Secrets of Lost" noch zwei weitere Videos aus der gestrigen Show. Auch der offizielle ABC Video-Podcast steht dir dort bereits zur Verfügung. * * * * ---- "The Variable" ansehen & Videointerview mit Dominic Monaghan, Lost Untangled & Trailer zu "5x15" vom 30. April 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt ein Video-Interview mit Dominic Monaghan. Desweiteren kannst du dir die aktuelle Episode ansehen und bei Unklarheiten, diese mit der dazugehörigen Folge "Lost Untangled" beseitigen. Zum Schluß kannst du dir den ersten ABC Trailer zur kommenden Episode ansehen. * * * * ---- Interviews und Video von der Feier zur 100. Episode & Matthew Fox bei "Regis and Kelly" vom 28. April 2009 right|150px Im findest du drei kurze Video-Interviews und ein kurzes Video von der Feier zur 100. Episode. Außerdem erwartet dich ein weiteres Video von Matthew Fox Auftritt bei "Regis and Kelly". * * ---- Evangeline Lilly über Josh Holloway und Matthew Fox & Matthew Fox bei "Good Morning America" vom 28. April 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt ein Video in dem Evangeline Lilly über Matthew Fox und Josh Holloway und deren Arbeitseinstellung spricht. Desweiteren gibt es nun ein Video von Matthew Fox, bei seinem Auftritt in Good Morning America. * * ---- "Ask Lost", Matthew Fox bei David Letterman & Bilder vom "Tempel/Smokey" vom 28. April 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt die aktuelle Folge aus der Rubrik "Ask Lost". Desweiteren erwarten dich Bilder und ein Video von Matthew Fox Auftritt bei David Letterman. Zum Schluss gibt es noch ein paar exklusive Bilder von Smokey und dem Tempel. * * * ---- Lost in Paris (Leserbericht) & Elizabeth Mitchell @ "The Bonnie Hunt Show" vom 27. April 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt einen aktuellen Bericht aus Paris, von unserem treuen Forumsmitglied "Ike23", welcher auch vor Ort war und dort alles hautnah miterleben durfte. Desweiteren gibt es ein Video von Elizabeth Mitchells Auftritt in "The Bonnie Hunt Show". * * ---- Pressemitteilung und Promobilder zum Special & Staffelfinale vom 27. April 2009 right|100px Im findest du jetzt die offizielle Pressemitteilung zu den Episoden , und zum Special Lost: A Journey In Time, welches vor den beiden Episoden ausgestrahlt wird. Außerdem gibt es bereits die ersten Promobilder zum Staffelfinale. * * ---- Neuer ABC-Trailer zu „The Variable“ vom 27. April 2009 left|110px Die American Broadcasting Company hat nun den vierten Trailer zur kommenden Episode veröffentlicht, welche in der Nacht von Mittwoch auf Donnerstag zu sehen sein wird. Das Filmchen findet ihr jetzt im . Hinweis: In wenigen Wochen beginnt die Staffelpause. Erfahrungsgemäß sinken die Besucherzahlen, sowie die Dichte an Nachrichten in dieser Zeit drastisch. Wenn ihr die ersten Infos zur kommenden Staffel 6 mitbekommen möchtet, könnt ihr den Blog per E-Mail abonnieren. So entgehen euch keine News. ---- "Die Bombe" ansehen & Josh Holloway singt vom 26. April 2009 right|100px Im findest du jetzt die aktuelle deutschsprachige Episode, . Desweiteren erwartet dich ein Video von Josh Holloway in einer Rolle, welche man so von ihm bestimmt nicht gewohnt ist. * * ---- "A" Trailer zu "The Variable" & Lost in Paris vom 26. April 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt den kanadischen Trailer zu , welcher vom Sender "A" ausgestrahlt wurde. Außerdem wartet auf dich ein Video aus Paris, wo einige Mitglieder der Lost-Crew zu Gast waren. * * ---- Henry Ian Cusick wegen Belästigung angeklagt vom 25. April 2009 right|100px Heute wurde bekannt, dass der Darsteller von Desmond, Henry Ian Cusick, aufgrund sexueller Belästigung am Set von Lost angeklagt wurde. Das vermeintliche Opfer, Chelsea Stone, hat nun detailliert zu Protokoll gegeben, was offenbar bereits Ende Oktober 2007 passiert sein soll. Weitere Infos zu diesem Fall findet ihr im . ---- Dritter ABC Trailer, 3 Sneak Peeks & Elizabeth Mitchell @ Jimmy Kimmel vom 25. April 2009 left|100px Im findest du jetzt den dritten ABC Trailer zur kommenden Episode . Außerdem erwarten dich bereits 3 Sneak Peeks zur gleichnamigen Episode. Danach kannst du dir noch ein Video von Elizabeth Mitchells Auftritt bei "Jimmy Kimmel" ansehen. * * * ---- "Lost:In Preparation", "The Story of the Oceanic 6" ansehen & Mobiler Blog vom 25. April 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt die aktuelle Folge "Lost: In Preparation" aus dem Hause sl-LOST, welche bereits jetzt Lust auf die nächstwöchige 100'ste Episode bereitet. Auch das aktuelle Special The Story of the Oceanic 6 wartet dort bereits seit gestern auf dich. Zum Schluss erfährst du noch wie du den Blog auch mobil erreichen kannst. * * * ---- Pressemitteilung für das Staffelfinale vom 24. April 2009 left|110px Und schon wieder hat ABC es nicht geschafft, eine Pressemitteilung bis zu ihrer gewünschten Veröffentlichung geheim zu halten. Denn nun ist die komplette Pressemitteilung mit einigen Details und einer Auflistung der Schauspieler für das Staffelfinale aufgetaucht. Mitunter gibt es unter den Darstellern einige Überraschungen zu entdecken. Finden könnt ihr die Pressemitteilung wie immer im ---- "ABC" Audio-Podcast, Mehr Spoiler aus "5x14" & Video mit Dominic Monaghan vom 24. April 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt den offiziellen ABC Audio-Podcast zu . Außerdem erwarten dich noch mehr Spoiler zu der gleichnamigen Episode. Zum Schluss kannst du dir noch ein Video mit, dem ehemaligen Charlie-Darsteller, Dominic Monaghan ansehen. * * * ---- "ABC" Video-Podcast, "Secrets of Lost" Part 10 & Trailer zu "The Variable" vom 23. April 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt den offiziellen ABC Video-Podcast zu . Außerdem erwartet dich eine neue Folge "Secrets of Lost". Abschließend kannst du dir noch einen kurzen ABC Trailer zur kommenden Episode ansehen. * * * ---- Jorge Garcia beim "Lost Panel" in Madrid & Fetter "Spoiler" zu "The Variable" vom 22. April 2009 right|100px Im findest du jetzt ein Video von Jorge Garcia beim "Lost Panel" in Madrid. Außerdem erwartet dich dort ein schockierender Spoiler aus der kommenden Episode, . * * ---- Trailer zu "The Story of the Oceanic 6" & "The Lost Initiative" zu "Some Like It Hoth" - Part 2 vom 22. April 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt den Trailer zum heutigen Special „The Story of the Oceanic 6“. Desweiteren erwartet dich dort die Midweek Edition, also der zweite Teil, des "The Lost Initiative" Podcasts zu . * * ---- "Jorge Garcia" zu Gast bei "The Bonnie Hunt Show" & Video-Interview vom 21. April 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt ein Video-Interview mit Jorge Garcia, welches während seines Deutschlandaufenthalts von "SerieastenTv" durchgeführt wurde. Deshalb gibt es ausnahmsweise mal deutsche Untertitel zu dem Interview. Außerdem erwartet dich noch ein Video von seinem Auftritt bei "The Bonnie Hunt Show". * * ---- "The Lost Initiative" zu "Some Like It Hoth", Noch mehr "Promobilder" & "Ask Lost" vom 21. April 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt noch mehr Promobilder aus der kommenden Episode, . Außerdem erwartet dich ein brandneues Video aus der Rubrik "Ask Lost". Zum Schluss möchte ich nochmal auf den "The Lost Initiative"-Podcast hinweisen der bereits seit Sonntag auf euch wartet. * * * ---- Erste Promo-Bilder zu „Follow the Leader“ vom 20. April 2009 right|130px Bereits jetzt sind die ersten 3 Promo-Bilder zur 15. Episode der 5. Staffel aufgetaucht, die den Titel trägt. Die Bilder, die euch die Wartezeit bis zur nächsten „richtigen“ Episode hoffentlich ein bisschen verkürzen, findet ihr im . ---- „Some Like it Hoth“ − Review von Anubis2705 vom 19. April 2009 left|120px Es ist wieder soweit, die neueste Rezension von Anubis2705 zur vergangenen Episode mit dem Titel ist fertig. Diese findet ihr exklusiv nur im . ---- Soundtrack zur 4. Staffel vom 18. April 2009 right|120px Bereits vor einigen Tagen haben wir euch vom Soundtrack der 4. Staffel berichtet. Nun gibt′s den Artikel für wenig Geld bei Amazon zum Vorbestellen. Weitere Infos, sowie exklusive Einblicke in die von Michael Giacchino komponierten Tracks findet ihr jetzt im . ---- Dominic Monaghan bei "Free Radio", "Lost" vs. "Battlestar Galactica" & Jorge Garcia bei "Best Week Ever" vom 18. April 2009 left|120px Im findest du jetzt ein Video von Dominic Monaghans Auftritt bei "Free Radio". Desweiteren versucht "cnet" herauszufinden, ob Lost oder im Vergleich besser abschneidet. Zum Schluss gibt es noch ein Video-Interview mit Jorge Garcia, von dessem Auftritt in München, falls es euch vielleicht entgangen ist, bereits weitere Bilder aufgetaucht sind. * * * ---- Vandalismus nach letzter Episode vom 18. April 2009 right|150px Nach der vergangenen Episode gab es in einigen Sprachversionen der Wikipedia ein paar Fälle von Vandalismus. Weil einige Fans unbedingt das in der Episode gelernte anderen Menschen mitteilen wollten. Um welche Infos es sich hier handelt, sowie einige Screenshots findet ihr jetzt im . ---- Michael Emerson bei "Late Night with Jimmy Fallon" vom 17. April 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt ein weiteres Video mit Michael Emerson. Erneut beweist der smarte Schauspieler, dass er privat auch einiges auf dem Kasten hat und um Längen sympatischer sein kann, als sein Alter Ego Benjamin Linus. * ---- Jorge Garcia in München (UPDATE) vom 17. April 2009 right|100px Am heutigen Freitag-Abend hat sich Jorge Garcia zu einem Fan-Event in München blicken lassen. Organisiert wurde das ganze vom Pay-TV-Sender FOX. Nun gibt es die ersten Bilder des Abends, zu finden natürlich nur im . Jorge Garcia war im LP-Blog und hat einen Gruß hinterlassen! ---- "Getting Lost", Video-Interview mit Ben & Episode "Die Lüge" ansehen vom 17. April 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt die aktuelle Episode "Getting Lost". Danach erwartet dich noch ein Video-Interview mit Michael Emerson und zum Abschluss kannst du dir die aktuelle deutschsprachige Episode, , ansehen. * * * ---- Casting-Gerücht für das Finale vom 17. April 2009 right|140px In der Internet Movie Database ist ein Profil eines jungen Schauspielers aufgetaucht, welcher uns angeblich im Finale die Geschichte einer unserer Hauptcharaktere näher bringen wird. Zwar ist dies bislang nur ein Gerücht, allerdings ist die optische Ähnlichkeit auf jeden Fall gegeben. Weitere Infos findet ihr jetzt im . ---- Party-Fotos zur 100. Episode vom 16. April 2009 left|140px Die nächste Episode mit dem Titel , welche in zwei Wochen ausgestrahlt wird, ist die 100. der gesamten Serie. Dies war für die Crew Grund genug, nach Abschluss der Dreharbeiten eine kleine Party zu feiern. Die Bilder dazu findet ihr jetzt im ---- Lostpedia-Blog-Leser gewinnt Meet & Greet! vom 16. April 2009 right|100px Es hat tatsächlich geklappt: Einer unserer Leser hat beim Gewinnspiel des Pay-TV-Senders FOX mitgemacht, und ein Meet & Greet mit Jorge Garcia, alias Hurley, gewonnen. Bereits morgen Abend findet das von FOX organisierte Event in München statt. Wir gratulieren! Falls ihr ein paar gute Fragen habt, könnt ihr diese jetzt los werden. Natürlich im . ---- "Bildergalerien" und die besten "Zitate" aus "Some Like It Hoth" & "Secrets of Lost" Part 9 vom 16. April 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt sowohl eine Galerie an Bildern aus , als auch die besten Zitate aus der gleichnamigen Episode. Desweiteren gibt es eine neue Folge aus der Rubrik "Secrets of Lost". Diesmal mit dabei, Jorge Garcia. * * * ---- Ihr wollt noch mehr News? right|130px Schon am Ende angekommen, und immer noch nicht den Wissensdurst gestillt? Dann werft doch mal einen Blick in unser Nachrichten-Archiv. Dort gibt's News der vergangenen vier Jahre! |2=975|3=99}} Kategorie:Hauptseite Neuigkeiten